Jinchuriki stay zero
by L33t Horo
Summary: Asked on a mission by Zeltrech, he is charged with going back in time on an alternate reality to find out what actually happened... and with that oportunity to learn more about his step-family Naruto charges into the 4th grail war. On beta
1. Chapter 1

Jinchuriki Stay Zero

A Fate/Zero / Naruto Fanfic crossover (Because you KNOW it had to be done)

Let us tell the story of a certain man/ _Let us tell the story of a certain young man._

The tale of a man who, more than anyone was set aflame by his ideals and was driven to despair by them/ _The tale of a young man who rose from the lowest of the low, with no love with a single desire and goal… who continues that fight and carries the ideals of a certain man._

The man wished everyone in the world would be happy, it was something all boys would once hold in their hearts, a childish ideal that they would then cast aside/ _The young man wished for peace in the world… something his father, his step father and godfather held hope for in their hearts._

However this man was different/ _This young man was the same._

He came to know that all lives sat on the scales of balance between sacrifice and salvation and once he understood that no side of the scales could ever be empty, he steeled his resolve to become one who would measure the balance of the scales/ _he came to understand all life is important… that he would break the chains of hatred and destroy the scales of balance._

If one wishes to reduce the amount of grief coming from the world, with most certainty, this is the only path that can be taken, that path is the act of slaughtering the few to allow the many to survive… and thus, in order to save many as possible, he became proficient in the art of killing/ _If one wishes to reduce the grief coming form this world, one must understand one another… this path is the most difficult…. Allowing all, if not most, to live… because he needed to see the world to understand the world he became a shinobi._

There was no question, no doubt of right or wrong in his methods and his objective. He became the infallible balance of the scales… the man who saved many people and killed many people, without discrimination/ _There was no doubt in his mind on what he must do… he become the one to bring down the established thoughts and destroy the oppressive ways of old and bring people together._

But he realized it to far late- to value all humans fairly and equally is the same as never be loved by anyone… perhaps he should feel no anguish, as he perfected himself into a bloodless, tearless measuring instrument having frozen and mortified his young heart/ _He realized in his youth that the way of the ninja was not a simple one… and decided to follow his own… no turning back… always walking forward and protecting his friends… making new ones… fighting bad people and turning a few of them into friends._

However this man was different.

A smile of delight would satisfy him. A voice of lamentation would shake his heart… anger accompanied his deep resentment of regret, and he could not help but hold his hand to the tears of desolation, for he who pursued an ideal beyond the rationality of the world of man- he was FAR too human/ _The smiles of his precious people would make him smile, the tears of his loved ones would break his heart, the wounds on his precious people would ignite his wrath against the perpetrator, for a shinobi… he was FAR too human._

This is a tale of such a foolish man/ _young man_.

The tale of the first encounter of Emiya Kiritsugu and Uzumaki Naruto/ _The tale of the second encounter of Uzumaki Naruto and Emiya Kiritsugu._

**Germany Einzbern's Castle**

Kiritsugu was on a chapel listening to the patriarch of the Einzbern explained the event that was about to go on "Our family of Einzbern has been in persuit of the miracle of the grail for over a thousand years, the journey has been beset by difficulties, a cycle of countless setbacks, two hundred years ago, we abandoned attempting to realize it with our own strength, we where forced to form a pact with outside families, these of Tohsaka and Makiri… even when the Holy Grail War began, due to the lack of strength of the masters, we have not emerged victorious… 'Magus Killer'- Emiya Kiritsugu… you should understand the reason why you where welcomed in our house of Einzbern nine years ago" the old patriarch said to the now mentioned Magus Killer.

"I understand completely" Kiritsugu said as he slightly bowed to the man.

"The holy relic we have been searching for in Cornwall… has finally reached us this morning… using this as a catalyst, you will be able to summon what is possibly the most powerful 'heroic spirit of the sword' conceivable as a servant, Kiritsugu… consider this the greatest aid the Einzbern can give to you" the old man said.

"I am in your debt, head of the Einzbern" Kiritsugu said

"Irisviel, what of the condition of the vessel?" he asked

"There are no problems" said a beautiful woman with long white hair and red eyes and a fair skin white as snow, dressed in a beautiful white dress "I believe it will function even in Fuyuki" Irisviel said.

"Hmmm… this time, do not leave even one of them standing… hunt down all six servants, and realize the third magic- Heaven's Feel without fail!" he ordered

"As you wish" both Kiritsugu and Irisviel said in unison.

**At the same time in another time and reality in London's Clock Tower**

"Uzumaki Naruto?" an old man said

"Yeah? What is it old man? I am a bit busy… we are preparing to fight against Madara… and I am training to use some other noble phantasms from Gil's armory that I managed to 'steal'… so what do you need me for?" Naruto Uzumaki… survivor of the 5th grail war asked.

"I need a favor from you… a 'mission if you will'… to learn what had happened in the 4th Grail war… and think of it as a chance to meet your step dad and mom" the old man said

"Are… are you kidding me Zeltrech-jiisan? But that was in the past! I can't go in the past… and the Blue scares the crap out of me… even if I can match her power with mine… I am nowhere NEAR crazy or stupid enough to fight her… or try to talk her into sending me there" Naruto said

"Oh? Is that how you think of me?" a feminine voice asked

"URGH!" Naruto shivered and then stifled as he recognized the owner of the voice.

"Ano… I can… you see… please don't kill me… please?" Naruto said as he felt cold sweat run trough his back

"Don't worry… I am not here to blow you up… not yet anyways" she said as she flexed her hand and sparks begun to form.

"Aoko… control yourself" Zeltrech said.

"Spoilsport" she said as she when like "nyeh" on him and pulled out her tongue

"Anyways... we are sending you back for a few simple things... since I am sending you to a parralel world, it might or not be the one that you landed on originaly... however the events are the same... in here you will meet your step dad as he was before he meet you and/or Shirou." Zeltrech said.

Naruto was feeling happy... he had the chance to see him once more.

And he had a chance to fight with servants... this time with his all power unlocked.

"But... does SHE have to do this? Is not that I don't trust her..." Naruto said.

The Blue user was very well known in magical circles as being... obstinate, not to mention worst than Tsunade on one of her moods, especialy because she had the ability to make small nuclear-like strikes with her magic.

"Shall we begin?" Zeltrech asked

Naruto sighed, but accepted "If you kill me I swear I will come back with Kurama and devour you" Naruto threatened the user of the Blue.

She was a bit scared of the prospect, Naruto could beat her if he went all out on perfect Kyuubi mode.

Zeltrech and Aozaki then begun to chant and the ground begun to glow.

"Hey... how am I going to get-" Naruto said as he vanished in a powerful white and blue light.

"Hey... how are we going to bring him back?" Aozaki asked

"Uhmm... he'll figure it out" Zeltrech said with a smirk

Aozaki smirked "you are a horrible person" she said

"But my dear, I am not a person... I am a vampire" he said.

**With Naruto**

"YOU GUYS SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Naruto yelled as he felt his body desintegrating and fixing itself in the time-stream and mukti-dimensional refraction phenomenom as he continue to go back in time.

**BGM: Simple and Clean Planitb Remix (Kingdom Hearts BBS)**

He could see the stream in the time-line ravel around as he passed by what seemed to be infinity, seeing history going back

His meeting with Rin, his fight with Lancer, Sasuke's fight, the night he would never forget... when he meet Saber.

Rin's sister Sakura and her servant Rider... Shinji... Zouken.

He then saw himself staring at himself... however his eyes where different... they where blue... but... the iris... was kinda odd... and that feeling emanating from em...

The trip was like he was going down on the depths of an ocean... as his body moved through the ether.

**BGM MUSIC END**

Naruto then landed on his face on the pavement.

"GAH!" he yelled in pain as he skidded on the ground as he tumbled face first on the ground five times.

"S...Son of a bitch" Naruto said as he cried a bit in pain, he stood up and went to see when and where he was.

Naruto saw the time on the newspaper... it was 1 and a half year before the star of the 4th Grail war and he was indeed in Fuyuuki city.

"_I got to meet my future father and mother in law_" Naruto thought.

"_**Naruto... focus!**_" Kyuubi said.

"_Right..._" Naruto said... but he still went by Rin's childhood home.

"_**Single minded monkey**_" Kyuubi sighed.

Naruto managed to reach the Tohsaka's residence.

In it he saw someone he wished dead...

Zouken Matou.

And Tohsaka's father, Tohsaka Tokiomi.

And he was giving Sakura away... to that... that monster.

"_That... that incredible idiot!_" Naruto yelled in his mind.

It was a tradition on mages that only trained a single child in the family in the ways of magic, so the Matou (formerly known as the Makiri's) decided to adopt Sakura due to her being able to use magic and have an origin that helped her 'tame' their magic style... however Naruto knew what would happen to the poor child.

Violated by thousands of insects as they penetrate your body and feeding from your emotions... providing magical power at the cost of your flesh and life.

Naruto knew what he must do.

Since this was a parallel world form where he landed (though it was a mirror of it, exactly the same as the one he landed, but different), so he had full liberties to change stuff as he saw fit, as long as he saw the corruption that spewed from the Grail and reported his findings to the old bloodsucker.

Naruto followed the car... he had a plan.

Blow Zouken to Hell... and let him burn in there.

Then as he stopped the car Naruto chanted his aria "Trace on..."

A glow of light and then a large black sword on his and... and then a black bow appeared.

He took aim... "The first one gave me a good feeling... the second one will be even better... die you bastard" He muttered as Sakura entered into the home.

Zouken saw a red brihgt light and looked at it.

"what the-"

SHUCK! BOOOM!

"Yes... as I thought...it was... satisfying... bastard" Naruto said as he broke trough the wards in the home with total inpunity.

Inside the house was the little girl feeling alone and scared.

"Sakura?" Naruto called out.

"Uh? Who is it?" she said as she hid behind a couch.

Naruto then walked up to her and kneeled down.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki... I am here to protect you and reunite you with your family" Naruto said as he smiled to the scared young girl "I will make sure you and your oneesan are together once more... we must leave before the old wrinkly guy gets up... I don't think I finished the job... but all I need to is get you our of here" Naruto said as he was a bit worried as he felt magical power rising.

"Why... why do I feel like I know you and that I can trust you?" she asked.

"Uhmm... I wonder... maybe is because of my good look?" Naruto said with a chuckle and a smile

"Oniisan is funny" she said with a smile.

"Let's go" Naruto said, and then they where both gone with the wind.

**Airport**

"There is somethign wrong Saber?" a lady with white hair asked her companion.

"No... I just felt something in the air... something I haven't felt for along time" Saber said.

"Oh?" Irisviel said "What is it?" she asked

"I... don't know... but it feels warm" Saber said as she put her hand on her chest.

**With Naruto**

"WHERE ALL THIS WORMS KEEP COMING FROM!" Naruto said as he shot kunai over kunai slicing the worms that where sent to track him down.

It has been fortunate that he managed to secure Sakura on a hotel... he wanted to go to the Hyaat... but for some reason he decided to go to a smaller hotel a few miles away from it.

Naruto was currenlty batting away the worms seeking him, no doubt work of Zouken... that old midget was hard to kill... he was like a vampire in that respect.

"That old piece of worm... I think is time we split here... Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said as he made 10 clones and they all run into different directions... the worms where confussed as the magical power has split in 10 different ways.

The worms decided to retreat... as they had only order to follow him... btu since they split in 10 ways...

They decided to go back.

"That old man... I think I will need something bigger and stronger to kill him" Naruto muttered.

**Zouken's home**

"BASTARD!" Zouken yelled as he broke a glass... his worms where dancing on the floor... moving in ways the showed the state of being on Zouken's mood.

"Who was that bastard... and how did he managed to nearly kill me?... is he an enforcer? Did they found out of my machinations?" Zouken muttered as he was concerned that his plans have been shot to hell.

"No... there is a way to make this work... and my stupid son will help me... all I need is a bit of my energy and... yes... that will do" Zouken said with a cruel smirk.

The worms where dancing wildly, exited on the machinations of the old vampire.

**Tokiomi's Home**

"Rin... you and mother must leave the city for the time being" Tokiomi said as he walked with his glass of red wine.

"Eh? Why is that?" Rin asked.

"It started" Tokiomi said as he looked at his hand... a sigil etched to it.

"I must go to see an old friend" Tokiomi said as he made plans to go aboard to a different country... Italy to be exact, after receiving a message from an old friend.

**In Italy**

"_Why... why was I selected? I have no desire for the Grail... nor do I care for it... so why... does an empty person like me has a chance for something that can give anyone anything?_" A young man asked himself

He was wearing a church's robes... his eyes brown... but cold... almost empty and devoid of feeling... one could say they are staring at a black abyss when you see his eyes.

His name? Kotomine Kirei, and on his hand was the command sigil as well.

**With Naruto**

Naruto managed to loose the worms... it was a nice rush, even if it was short lived.

"_I got to get some food to the hotel for little Sakura... and for myself as well... man having a kid is hard work_" Naruto thought as he went and bought some fast food and instant ramen on a quick-stop shop.

As he walked by he saw a man with dark hair and a hoodie walking by.

For some reason...something moved on Naruto's instincs... like this man... he was familiar to him for some reason.

"_This man... has a rather large shadow loomin on him_" Naruto thought.

That man, unknown to Naruto, was Zouken Kariya... Sakura and Rin's 'uncle' and friend of their mother... he and Tokiomi where good friends, but he won the heart of the woman Kariya loved the most, slighted, however he still loved her and became an 'uncle' for the two girls... giving them presents and shielding them as much as he could form the world of magic that he abandoned.

This abandoment of the magical ways was seen as treason by Zouken... his father, especially so since he was the only one in the family long line to be able to access the magical circuits.

For some reason he was called back... last time, his father didn't want anything to do with him.

He wondered what the reason was.

**Hotel room.**

"Where is Onii-san?" Sakura wondered.

"Behind you" he said, amkign the girl eep.

Naruto looked amused at the small girl's rection to his sudden appearance.

"Here, eat some, hunger is the enemy" Naruto said with a smirk, remembering those same words given to him a long time ago... or will be given to him? Meh, semantics.

Sakura ate her burger and loved it, she was used to home cooked meals and had never tried fast food before.

"Sorry... we don't have a kitchen, and I travel light" Naruto said apologizing to the girl "next time I'll make us something good to eat, alright?" Naruto said patting the girl's head.

"ok onii-san" Sakura nodded.

"OK... Sakura, I am sure you might know what is going on in this town" Naruto asked the girl.

She nodded... "Father said something about a war" she said.

"Yes, this city is about to erupt in blood... magus are summoning servants, heroes of past or future time-lines... in order to fight and kill the rest... your father, if I am not mistaken, is a master as well... my plan is to stop the madness and find out what is going on" Naruto said.

"but... Onii-san, what I heard of the servants... no mere magus can fight against them" Sakura said looked scared for Naruto.

"Then, is a good thing I am not a normal magus, now is it?" Naruto said with a smirk "I will bring you some company soon... I have to find my little sister"

"Your... little sister?" Sakura asked

"Yeah... she is a couple years older than you, you can be good friends" Naruto said.

Naruto looked at his scrolls, he had received an update on the mission... "Investigate Matou Kariya" he said.

"Investigate my uncle?" Sakura asked.

"uncle?" Naruto asked

"Yeah... uncle Kariya always visits me and Rin-oneesan" Sakura said with a smile.

"I am going to make sure your uncle is alright, trust me" Naruto said as he vanished in a small whirldwind of leaves.

"Onii-san is so cool!" Sakura said.

**Zouken's home**

"Kariya" a raspy old voice said as he looked at his son.

"Hello... vampire" Kariya said as he glared at the monster of a father.

"Kehehhe... is that any way to greet your father after so long?" Zouken said with an evil smile on his face.

"Anyways... I need you to see this... a little while back, the Tohsaka's gave me their little girl, she needed traing, since she couldn't be a heir to the Tohsaka's magic... would you like to see her traning?" Zouken said with a smirk.

Kariya's face bleached as fury went to his face... they whent to the (now remodeled) insect room... in it was Sakura... being ravaged by the insects.

In truth was however that it was an illusion made by the worms and Zouken...

"I need a representative for the battle... I think little Sakura will do, don't you? Yes... she stopped screaming 2 days ago" he said with a dispasionate tone.

"If... if I accept being the representative in this war..." Kariya said, Zouken smirked "I want you to release Sakura" Kariya said.

Hook, line and sinker.

"Very well... since you have little traning your magical power is just a bit bellow an avarage magus... you know what you must do" Zouken said with a cruel smirk.

**Streets of Fuyuuki, mountain side**

Naruto was currently exploring the forest area... as he was walking he saw some strong light.

"What the?"

"GYAH!" a female voice sounded

"this is going to HURT!" Naruto yelled as he was stuck by a car.

*thuk*

"Oh dear... it seems I hit something" a woman's voice said.

Naruto was grasping to conciousness... he coudl see red... and white.

And then black...

**With the two women**

"Irisviel... we must do something, we canot let a young boy like this" Saber said.

"Indeed... we must take him home Saber" Irisviel said.

And so they took Naruto into a castle.

**Couple hours later**

"Ugghh... did someone took that trucks license?" Naruto asked as he woke up feeling a bit groggy.

"Ah! Sakura!" Naruto woke up and looked around... the place was so... familiar to him.

He walked the halls... and then stopped... just a few inches was a trip-wire, he walked over it, avoiding the wires and other traps.

"Hey... young man" a voice called.

He looke around. A woman with black hair, and sharp eyes.

"Who... are you?" Naruto asked

He then took a knife and threw it at him.

Naruto didn't move...looking only at her.

"As I suspected... you are not a normal human, most would cower and run away" the woman said, you might be a threat, even if Lady Irisviel has taken you in, I will eliminate you" she said.

"Story of my life... it seems that I am doomed to be chased to be killed by good looking women... maybe is a curse?" Naurot said in a dispassionate tone.

She threw another knife, Naruto then made a kunai appear out of no-where and parried it.

Naruto then begun to run away as she pulled a pair of 'heavy artillery'

Automatic guns.

Naruto jumped and threw a smoke bomb as she shoot blindly at him.

"ARE YOU NUTS! You might hit the persons who helped me!" Naruto yelled.

"It's ok... as they are in a different wing" the lady said.

"You are tons kinds of crazy" Naruto said as he then took the next corner.

Pushing his chakra into his feet and pushed out increasing his speed expotentially without warning people of his magical capabilities.

The woman managed to turn on the corner as Naruto managed to loose her.

"Kiritusugu... the intruder managed to elude me" the woman said

"Maiya... fall back, give me all the information you can give me on that boy" Kiritsugu said.

"yes, sir" she said.

Naruto jumped and evaded the tripwired, fully knowing the kind of demage they would do if he tripped them.

He managed to get to the front door and out of it... he then reached the forest.

He felt a sickening feeling on his stomach.

Barriers... and strong ones.

Naruto then decided to use a bit of magic... there was only one thing he could do.

"trace... on" Naruto said as he traced a small strange dagger.

"Rule breaker" Naruto said as he used it's inherent ability, breaking the barrier's connection with the owner and caster.

**Inside the castle**

"Gasp" Irisviel was clutching her heart... she felt the barrier being undone with a single move.

"Irisviel... are you alright?" Saber asked

"Saber... I think our guest is more than what he seems" Irisviel said.

"Indeed... for now we must look for Miya" Saber said as she dashed out with Irisviel on her side.

Miya was runnign on the halls, she was looking at the window that the intruder has crashed out from.

"Not even a trace of blood... that is no normal person... he was even faster than me, and I was reinforced with thaumaturgy" Miya said.

"is that so?" Irisviel said a bit worried.

"I worry that we might have someone else to worry" Miya said.

"Was that boy... a servant?" she asked

"No... that boy was definetly NOT a servant..." Saber said "I felt no such thing in him... however..." she added almost as she stopped at the end.

"What is it?" Irisviel asked.

"No... nothing... it just... never mind" Saber said.

**With Naruto**

"Damn it... who was that woman... she was good... not enought... but she was well tranined" Naruto thought.

He reached the hotel and oppened the door.

Sakura was fast asleep... he walked up to her and sat on the bed and patted her head.

"Sorry to worry you Sakura... have nice dreams" Naruto said as he went to his own bed.

A few hours into his sleep he felt something moving.

He oppened his eyes.

"Ah? Sakura?" he said a bit shocked... he was sure this Sakura did not have the 'worm problem'.

"Ah... sorry onii-san... is just... I had a bad dream" Sakura said with tears on her eyes.

Naruto sighed... he was both relieved and a bit worried... he was relieved because it was something like and not the... 'worm problem' but worried since he never had a kid before...

"Is ok" Naruto said as he kissed her forehead and she smiled.

It was going to be a LONG night.

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up... Sakura was close to his chest, sleeping with Naruto.

"YAAAAAAAWN" Naruto woke up, he got out of the bed without waking little Sakura, he moved towards the coffee maker, he poured the coffee on the machine, added a bit of salt on the coffee powder and a bit of cinamon.

"Uhmm... coffee..." Naruto said as he took in the smell of the brewing coffee on the machine.

Sakura then woke up "Onii-san? Are you up?" Sakura asked.

"Oh? Sakura, come sit with me" Naruto said as he poured some milk on the glass, he then poured some coffee in his cup, the smell revitalised him, he drinked the brown elixir of life.

"Man... I used to think this stuff was nasty... must been an adquired taste" Naruto said as he heard a knock on the door.

"Oh... thanks" Naruto said as he closed the door and a slight poofing sound could be heard.

"Here you go, some pastries to go with the milk" Naruto said as he and Sakura where taking breakfast in the little hotel room.

"Had a good sleep?" Naruto asked.

"Uhmm!" Sakura noded.

"Come... we are going for a walk on the park" Naruto said.

"Ok" Sakura said.

And then they walked out, and went to the park.

**On the park by the back alleys**

"Ugh..." a man was walking by the trash... he was a man that had a distorned part on his face, and his hair was white as snow.

**Flashback**

"Kehehehe it seems you taken to the worm crest quiet nicely... however it seems that you lost part of yourself to them..." he said as he looked at his face.

Then he used his staff and stabbed his limping-leg.

Kariya ate his pain back, as Zouken smiled evily.

"Eat... you are going to need it for the worm pit" Zouken said as he left a plate with the barest of food for his son.

"_Just wait... I will free Sakura yet_" Kariya though.

He then moved enought to get out... when he saw a blond haired young man with a girl with dark hair.

He then put the little girl on his shoulders.

Until he noticed her better... "S-Sakura?" Kariya said

She and Naruto turned around.

"Kariya-ojisan?" Sakura said as she smiled.

Kariya was shocked...

"S... Sakura... is that you?" Kariya said as he walked slowly.

"Wait... Kariya... as in Matou Kariya?" Naruto asked

He jumped back pulling a kunai from seemsly nowhere, but in fact was from a conceled mechanism in his jacket "If you are in league with Zouken... he said as he poured his killing intent out... it was palpable... but Kariya wasn't afraid... then Naruto upped the ante... slowly the demonic power deep inside him begun to filter in with his killer intent, then a shadow appeared...

Naruto oppened his eyes in shock "A servant" he said.

"Give her back to me boy... I don't know who you are... but you seem knowledgeable of servants, are you also a manster?" Kariya asked.

"No..." Naruto answered. "But I won't give you Sakura to you... not until Zouken is dealt with"

"it seems you are mistaken... I am not giving you a choice" he said as dark power emanated from him. "Berserker..."

"Kiriya-ojiisan! Don't hurt Naruto-nii!" Sakura said with tears on her eyes.

Naruto had his kunai at ready... the Servant looked at him.

His body shivered.

"Berserker?" Kariya said

His body then expeded more dark smoke "ROOOOOOOOOARH!" Berserker yelled and attacked.

Naruto dodged the fist at him and then used his kunai and attacked.

"ROAH!" Berserker grabbed the kunai and poured prana on it... changing it... making it his...

"Aww... crap" Naruto said as he was smashed by an overgrown kunai

"trace... on!" Naruto called out as twin kuando swords appeared on his hands.

Sword of pure white... sword of pure darkness and red octagonal accents.

Kanshou and Bakuya.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled as he attacked... parrying Berserker's attack.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Berserker's fury was unmatched.

"Who the hell is this guy... he looks like he could be a Saber... but this anger!" Naruto yelled as darkness spewed from him.

He grabbed a nearby phone pole... making it now his as his power coursed trought it.

"SHIT!" Naruto cursed as he put his blades in defensive position.

"DAH!" Naruto was sent flying... for some reason people where ignoring the fight... it was due to Kariya's magic creating a bounded field that made people forcibly ignore the inmediate area sight and sounds.

Naruto skidded and corrected his trajectory.

"Three crane realm" Naruto yelled as he rushed to Berserker.

The attack was mounstrous in power... blowing Berserker back to where Kariya was.

Naruto panted... but stared at berserker... who vanished in a whisp of dark smoke.

"I will have you give me Sakura... you'll see" Kariya swore as he vanished.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura and inmediately took her with him, to avoid unessesary questioning by the police as soon as the bounded field died out.

"Oniiii-san!" Sakura cried out as Naruto jumped to the roof and moved out of the way.

"We must get out... magi and servants will notice the fight... we have to move quick" Naruto said as he took to the alleys, he used his cloak to hide himself into the wall with Sakura for a good 10 minutes.

"O... Onii-san? Why did you and Kariya-ojisan where fighting?" she asked with tears on her eyes. "Why does he look so weird?"

Naruto sighed "He was lied to... and... Zouken... he did this... his own father" Naruto said.

"Will... will he be ok? Can you help him?" Sakura asked hopefuly.

Naruto looked a bit depressed but then put a smile on his face "Of course! There is nothing your Onii-san can't do! I will save him yet, just you watch" Naruto said.

Sakura then hugged him "Please... save my uncle" she cried.

Naruto could only see the poor pitiful girl as she cried her heart out for her uncle whom she dearly loved.

"Let's go home... Sakura" Naruto said.

As he jumped out to the roofs with her a nice looking car passed by... in it was both Irisviel and Saber... just missing Naruto by a second.

And a man with orange hair walking around... with a plastic smile on his face.

The war is starting, the pieces are set... the war so long been waited for will take it's place now.

**Jinchuriki Stay Zero... Chapter end**

**Author's notes: **I realised that I can't make him bring a servant, nor summon one since the grail will not allow such a thing... so now he is on his own... he had a fight with Kariya's servant... and learned a tadbit of his power... there is a reason why Berserker attacked without orders... but that is my little secret... I will reveal it later on the story... but I hope you enjoyed this chapter...depending on the reviews I will post more... or if you people have suggestions on what to change on this chapter, it would be GREATLY appreaciated, imagination kinda running low due to doing 35 other stories in tandem with housework and prepping for an inminent travel to my home country (I will have internet so don't fret) also I have new artwork on my Deviantart site (if you don't know who I am in DA is Shugokunisaki), also, this story has ties to ALL my fics that have a type-moon works... so there will be interchanging info between fics and characters on them, just so you are informed.

I hope you all enjoy this story as much I did making it...

Thank you all...

Keep on readin.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinchuriki Stay Zero

A Fate/Zero / Naruto Fanfic crossover

Let us tell the story of a certain man/ _Let us tell the story of a certain young man._

The tale of a man who, more than anyone was set aflame by his ideals and was driven to despair by them/ _The tale of a young man who rose from the lowest of the low, with no love with a single desire and goal… who continues that fight and carries the ideals of a certain man._

The man wished everyone in the world would be happy, it was something all boys would once hold in their hearts, a childish ideal that they would then cast aside/ _The young man wished for peace in the world… something his father, his step father and godfather held hope for in their hearts._

However this man was different/ _this young man was the same._

He came to know that all lives sat on the scales of balance between sacrifice and salvation and once he understood that no side of the scales could ever be empty, he steeled his resolve to become one who would measure the balance of the scales/ _he came to understand all life is important… that he would break the chains of hatred and destroy the scales of balance._

If one wishes to reduce the amount of grief coming from the world, with most certainty, this is the only path that can be taken, that path is the act of slaughtering the few to allow the many to survive… and thus, in order to save many as possible, he became proficient in the art of killing/ _If one wishes to reduce the grief coming form this world, one must understand one another… this path is the most difficult…. Allowing all, if not most, to live… because he needed to see the world to understand the world he became a shinobi._

There was no question, no doubt of right or wrong in his methods and his objective. He became the infallible balance of the scales… the man who saved many people and killed many people, without discrimination/ _There was no doubt in his mind on what he must do… he become the one to bring down the established thoughts and destroy the oppressive ways of old and bring people together._

But he realized it to far late- to value all humans fairly and equally is the same as never be loved by anyone… perhaps he should feel no anguish, as he perfected himself into a bloodless, tearless measuring instrument having frozen and mortified his young heart/ _He realized in his youth that the way of the ninja was not a simple one… and decided to follow his own… no turning back… always walking forward and protecting his friends… making new ones… fighting bad people and turning a few of them into friends._

However this man was different.

A smile of delight would satisfy him. A voice of lamentation would shake his heart… anger accompanied his deep resentment of regret, and he could not help but hold his hand to the tears of desolation, for he who pursued an ideal beyond the rationality of the world of man- he was FAR too human/ _The smiles of his precious people would make him smile, the tears of his loved ones would break his heart, the wounds on his precious people would ignite his wrath against the perpetrator, for a shinobi… he was FAR too human._

This is a tale of such a foolish man/ _young man_.

The tale of the first encounter of Emiya Kiritsugu and Uzumaki Naruto/ _The tale of the second encounter of Uzumaki Naruto and Emiya Kiritsugu._

_And now… our story continues_

Chapter 2: The power within/Confrontations

Naruto woke up… his body felt a bit sore… the fight with that servant…

Not only that but…

"_I couldn't see his stats at all… no… rather… something was preventing me to do so"_ Naruto thought.

Sakura was besides him… deep in sleep with a roll of bandages to close the open wounds and dress the wounds.

"_She is out like a light good… she must remain here for a while… I need to investigate this war better… Saber in this world… I wonder… yes… Gilgamesh-teme is here as well… but the others… what should I do about them? I should enter as a faux master…as Zeltrech's (unofficial) apprentice I am able to change the rules of the grail war… force the Grail to recognize me as a master… but one without a servant… my ability with tracing has also grown exponentially due to using bunshins to train with it daily… now I can make trace-bunshins and henge them… or use alteration on them_" Naruto thought.

He smirked

His back glowed… the sigils of the master's command seals begun to glow once more.

His eyes became empty as he floated in the air as his body was surrounded by Od and prana.

"Grail connection… established… command input of new servantless master… Uzumaki Naruto… connection to the Grail… Grail connected… master input accepted… connection terminated" Naruto said as his eyes returned to his usual color… he softly landed on the floor.

"It is time…" Naruto said as his back's glow died.

Naruto checked his scrolls… he had a lot of his 'normal' weaponry, lot of seals for his favorite thing in the world… explosions. Of course his Noble Phantasms can do them (and on a much larger and flashier scale) but it helps to stay true to one's own roots.

Seals to summon his clones like he did before with Pain… and some medicine for himself, both magical made by Medea and the ones made by Sakura, his teammate.

Sakura's had a strange brown color… Naruto wisely decided to use those for last.

"I need to locate Kiritsugu-tosan… and Irisviel-kachan… but to do so… I have to get by that crazy chick… and Saber, most likely she would be as she was when they first meet… Attack first… talk later… if that person was alive.

"Maybe I should mess with her… I know… since I been training on Kaleido magic I managed to talk to my alternate selves… I meet Gawain in one of those… the "Knight of the sun" the "Knight with the saint numeral" "Knight of the round table… Gawain of the sword of victory resurrected… the sword of Excalibur Galantine" Naruto thought to himself.

"Trace… on!" Naruto said as he perfectly traced Gawain's blade… he inspected the blade… it wasn't the real one… but, as a copy… it was perfect.

"Excalibur… Galantine" Naruto incalled, activating the swords property.

The sword became like the sun… the blade burning hot as the sun, the blade reflected the heat and searing power of the sun itself.

"I see… it works" Naruto said as he made the sword dissipate as it where petals in the wind.

"Eh… onii-san?" Sakura said as she woke up due to the artificial sun.

"Ah… sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto apologized as he then begun to take his shirt off … "I am going to use the bath first, ok?" Naruto said.

Sakura was staring at his chest… seeing the star-burst shaped scar and winced.

Naruto then walked to the bath.

"Onii-san got hurt" Sakura said to herself

Naruto showered as he thought of different ways to strike and attack.

He opted to become like Cuchulain… the Lancer of HIS war… a ghost that no one knew of… using his innate abilities with bunshins, tracing, and henge he could get any servant he wanted… with their abilities diminished a bit of course, but enough to put up a fair fight with a servant… confuse the others as to what servant he had… without the need of having one.

"_**That must be the smarted idea you had in your life ningen**_" Kurama said

"_Yeah… I grew smarter when I landed back on the place… neh, Kurama?"_ Naruto said to the fox

"_**Indeed… and now… you deserve to have some… 'quality time' with your adoptive parents… and mess around with Arthuria a bit… best thing… she can't take it out on you later, because she is not YOUR Arthuria**_" Kurama said with a smirk.

Naruto smirked… he was right.

"The bath's all yours" Naruto said as he got out, only a towel covering his modesty.

Sakura blushed a bit and forgot her questions… she went to the bath and cleaned herself as Naruto made something for both of them to eat.

They had a mini-kitchen so he managed to make some omelets with rice for breakfast.

Sakura was dried up and dressed up, same as Naruto.

"Sakura, is there something wrong? You seem a bit… out of it" Naruto said noticing Sakura's hesitancy to talk.

"Onii-chan…. That scar in your chest…" Sakura said

"Yes? What about it?" Naruto asked

"Did… does it hurt? Did I cause you that?" Sakura asked as she left her omelet partially uneaten.

Ah… so that's what has been eating her. Naruto looked as he was looking far away.

"That scar… it has quiet a history… I nearly died twice… the first time I received this scar was in a big fight with an old friend of mine… he wanted to leave the place we lived in and go with our enemy… just so he can get revenge on someone… we fought hard… but he got me… his hand pierced that place… it went through and through… the second time… it was against a servant… he pierced my heart with his spear… and someone saved me, I owe that person a great debt that I still haven't repay… but I intend to" Naruto said as he patted Sakura's head and messed with her hair, much to the young girl's chagrin.

"Now eat up… I put a lot of effort into that" Naruto said with a smile as Sakura ate once more.

**Somewhere close by**

"Miya… did you find the new target?" Kiritsugu's voice sounded on the intercom.

"Roger… he is currently staying on a hotel… wait… he has a kid with him… should I attack now?" Miya asked, she was laying on her stomach with a highly powered sniper rifle

"No… wait till my signal" Kiritsugu said on the intercom once more.

"Eh… no… no way" Miya said in shock.

"Miya? What's wrong?" he asked.

"He… he is waving… he can see me?" Miya said in shock.

Naruto then signed something with his hands "Kiritsugu… the target is communicating something… shall I relay his message?" she asked

"Go on…"

"L-e-t-s m-e-e-t s-o-m-e p-l-a-c-e w-i-t-h y-o-u-r b-o-s-s… Let's meet someplace with your boss, that's what he signed" Miya said.

"S-a-y- t-h-a-t t-o K-i-r-i-t-s-u-g-u… Say that to… to you" Miya said.

"He knows of me? He knows of our connection?" Kiritsugu asked… he has missed someone dangerous.

"Target left my sights" Miya said.

"Miya retreat… he is no ordinary person… he could be an Executor or someone from the Burial agency… or even an Enforcer…" Kiritsugu said.

"You are only half right… I am no ordinary person" Naruto said to Miya's side… right on the communicator's microphone.

She gasped in surprise; he pulled her weapon and shot at Naruto on the head… he fell back.

"Oi… how is that any way to treat a former guest?" Naruto said as the one who fell dissipated into smoke.

"_Using steam to create illusion?_" Miya thought in shock, not knowing that it was a kagebunshin.

"Kiritsugu? I want to meet you… or rather, if you are unwilling, allow me to meet with your proxy… Saber and Irisviel wasn't it? I harbor no ill will to any of you… I am not here as an enemy, further from that… so shall we meet?" Naruto said.

*SHIPNG*

*CRACK*

A bullet destroyed the intercom slashing Naruto's face "Wow… someone is touchy" Naruto said as Miya threw a pepper gas grenade at him, he was not even slightly phased by the near kill-shot, he was definetly someone dangerous.

"Ah? *cought cought cough* D-damn it woman… that… *cough cough* that is something aweful-tebayo" Naruto said as he was basically choking due to it.

"Fu…Fuuton: Reppushou!" Naruto said as he blew a strong gale pushing the gas away from him.

*cought cought* "what… what a nasty woman" Naruto said as he healed thanks to Kurama's youki.

**A few buildings away**

Miya sat down… breathing harshly, she had moved over 12 yards in mere minutes… she had stashed another communicator here and put it on the same frequency it was before.

"Kiritsugu…" Miya said.

"Yeah… I have you alert Irisviel and Saber of him… make him a priority target besides **that man**" Kiritsugu said.

"Understood" Miya said as she held a picture of the blond young man.

She was a tool for Kiritsugu… the least she could do for the man that saved her from the hell she was… was to be, at the very least, a useful tool.

**In the backstreets of Fuuyuki**

"Oi, danna! DANNA!" a young man called out. He had short orange hair and was waving around.

"Ryuunosuke-kuun…. I brought some more specimens" a horrible person, having eyes like a chameleon said.

"Danna! This is AWESOME! I can make new art with these" Ryuunosuke said as he saw the small children congregating around.

"Yes… we shall make monuments of darkness that defile the word of the Lord himself… stain the earth with atrocities… submerge this city in darkness!" said the other person.

"Danna! You are so COOOL!" Ryuunosuke said in admiration at the horrible monster.

That monster was… Servant Caster.

"Danna… wanna help me cut up and arrange them?" Ryuunosuke asked as he grabbed a scalp and cut a child's head open, removing the brain, draining the body of the life water contained within.

The ground was stained with the blood of countless victims… all of them not even older than 10, both boys and girls, their bodies cut up and carved up in ways only imagined by such a demented creature… and I am not even talking about this Caster.

Ryuunosuke Uryuu… a cruel and cold man, a serial murdered, he had entered this war only due to curiosity… he tried to summon demons from hell and to do so he butchered an entire family of magi in order to use their power to activate a ritual, he left the young boy alive to serve as an offering to a demon.

He got a servant, Caster…

He admonished Ryuunosuke's way of killing… and told him… is better to give them hope… let them free… only to kill them when they where at their most vulnerable… to reveal on the pain struck faces as they cursed God and fate… as they died with tears and blood flowed… staining God's earth into a demonic red.

This Caster was a man who absolutely hated God… and everything to do with him, and to spite him he committed crimes that would appall even the Almighty.

This was the servant pair that was the most dangerous… a duo who cared naught for the Grail… but only on piling bodies over bodies to feed the hunger in their hearts… the hunger of finding new ways to kill.

Ryuunosuke was currently sited on a rather strange chair… drinking from a strange chalice, upon further inspection… the 'chair' was made with different body parts while the 'chalice' was made from the head of a young child.

"Ryuunosuke-kun… I found her… I FOUND HER! MY GODDESS… my holy virgin! At last I have found her! Even thought the Lord had made her die in that horrible fire… being given to the enemy by the very same people she had fought hard to protect!" Caster said in glee as he watched something on his magic crystal ball.

Ryuunosuke didn't understand such a concept… but let Caster do as he pleased, after all, Caster was his master in killing… showing him new ways to commit such abhorrent acts

**Docks of Fuuyuki city (Night)**

Saber and Irisviel where walking down the path where the enemy servant let his presence known.

Saber was wearing a dark suit, one that would fit someone as a VIP's bodyguard, with the ensemble completed with black gloves.

"Welcome, I have spend the entire day searching this city, yet everyone hides away in their little holes" A voice said.

A man then walked, he had 2 bundles on his hands "You, brave one, are the only one who has responded to my invitation… that pristine valor… you are Saber, I presume?" he asked.

"Indeed… and you must be Lancer" Saber said.

"I regret I cannot name myself even though we shall be fighting to the death… it is the fault of those unfortunate rules" Lacer said.

He twisted the two bundles… they are twin spears… one bloody red and long, the other one was of a golden color, a bit shorter than the red one, he twirled them until he put on his stance to attack.

Saber then enveloped herself in wind, her regular city clothes replaced by her armor.

She put on her stance, her invisible blade ready at hand.

Irisviel then felt something tingle on her when she laid her eyes on him

"I see… charm magic" Saber said.

"I am sorry… there is nothing I can do about it… it's a curse I was born with, you can curse my birth or the fact that you where born a woman" Lancer said

"Surely you aren't expecting your pretty face to save you from my blade, Lancer" Saber said.

"it would be quiet the killjoy if it did…. I see, the anti-magic skill of the Saber class is no fairy tale… Very well, cutting down a woman softened by my face would only soil my reputation, anyways… I am glad my first opponent is one with mettle" Lancer said

"Oh? So you desire a fair fight" Saber said "I consider myself fortunate to encounter such a proud Heroic Spirit"

Lancer smiled "Well then… let us begin" with that he shifted his stance.

Saber charged…

Lancer parried her strike with his red lance, Saber continued her onslaught as Lancer twirled his red lance to parry or block and used the shaft of the golden lance to push her away.

Saber and Lancer exchanged attacks, neither giving an inch.

Lancer did a piercing attack… but Saber avoided it.

The crates behind her where not us lucky and got blown to pieces.

I should mention that those where metal crates… the ones used to ship huge amounts of things into ships.

Lancer took innicitative, he attacked with the golden lance, he made many quick-shot attacks, parried by Saber.

He then allowed the red spear to slip a bit to increase the length of his attack and went for her head… Saber dodged it, and then jumped… he changed the trajectory to attack her legs, he carved a trench on the ground with his spear.

"What's wrong, Saber? You're the one on the defensive!" Lancer said

They exchanged hits once more… the attacks where lightning fast… however only Lancer was cut… a slight cut on his face

"_Curse that swords of hers_" Lancer thought.

Indeed, an invisible blade would be rather hard to deal with, he needed to know the exact length of the blade in order to judge the distance he needed to be in correctly.

Lancer and Saber continued their attacks… both of them unaware that Miya and Kiritsugu where watching them with high powered snipers with dual sights…

Kiritsugu then spotted something… someone on top of a warehouse in the same area… Lancer's master.

Kiritsugu then noticed a strong gust of wind… he looked around and saw something that SHOULDN'T be there.

Assassin class servant, had just perched on the highest structure watching the fight.

Then not even a few minutes and a kunai of sorts flew into the air… hitting the assassin square in the head… killing him.

Kiritsugu looked around, but couldn't find where the kunai was thrown from

**By the bridge… a kilometer away**

"Haaah… that was close… I hate when people are spying on someone else's fight… that should make the fight a bit more… 'fair', but man… I so want to be in there" Naruto bemoaned, he knew Saber would hate him if he interfered her knightly combat.

Then he noticed he had company.

"Eh? Kid? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he saw a girlish, frail looking young boy.

He then noticed his rather big friend.

"Oh! A servant… you must be a master… you look kinda weak compared to the rest thought" Naruto said as the boy was hanging for dear life on the metal railings.

"H… HOW DARE YOU!" he said feeling angry as Naruto just laughed at how pathetic the boy looked.

His servant laughed at his Master's misfortune.

"You don't seem to be a servant boy… yet I also see you are master… but I can't sense a servant with you… are you mad? You might get yourself killed" the servant said.

"well… if it comes to that, it only means I could only make it that far… nothing wrong with that… is it?" Naruto asked.

"No… I suppose not, hey boy… how would you like to join me? Become one of my underlings?" he asked

"Thanks… but no thanks… I am aiming to be the leader in my village… someone like me cannot serve under another… however, I am not above an alliance of sorts" Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh? A leader is it? You mean like a king of sorts?" the servant asked

"Something like that" Naruto said. "Soo… are you going to watch the fight… or interfere?" Naruto asked

"Uhmm… I am fine with observing for now… who knows about later" he said with a grin.

Naruto sat down as he pulled a little bottle from his coat.

"want a drink?" he asked

"I thought you would never ask" said the servant

The boy just looked at both of them with an awe-struck face, not believing what he was seeing.

**Back at the warf**

Saber and Lancer had a small reprieve as they exchanged a conversation

"While there is no honor in a battle fought without an exchange of names, allow me to offer my regards, it is impressive for a woman to fight this much without even breaking a sweat" Lancer said with honesty.

"You need not be so humble, Lancer, even without knowing you name, words from such a master of the spear do me honor, I accept them gratefully" Saber said.

"That's enough fun, Lancer" a voice sounded all over the area.

Irisviel looked around "Lancer's master?" she said as she looked around to find the source of the voice.

"Do not allow this battle to drag out, Saber is a formidable opponent, defeat her with all haste" Lancer's master said.

"You may use your noble Phantasm"

With that, both Saber and Irisviel tensed a bit.

"understood… my Lord" Lancer said, with that he dropped his golden lance.

He then used the single red lance.

Saber then saw this as a simple explanation… the red spear IS the noble phantasm.

The purple cloth hanging on the spear then vanished… the spear's abilities where unsealed.

"That is correct… I shall go for the kill now" Lancer said "Saber, you're still using mana to conceal your blade with the wind?" he asked

Saber jolted a bit.

That is all Lancer needed "I see, so you have a reason to hide your sword, my guess is that the sword reveals your true name"

"how unfortunate, Lancer… you will never know the name of my blade" Saber said "I will finish this before then"

Lancer then begun to walk towards her "we'll see about that" he said with cockiness in his voice. "I shall expose your invisible sword, Saber"

With that he rushed and collided his spear against her blade.

Part of the hilt's guard was exposed as soon as the spear's tip touched her blade.

"Your cherished blade has been exposed" Lancer said

"Invisible air was dispelled?" Saber thought in shock

Lancer smirked as he attacked once more with a piercing attack towards Saber's feet.

She jumped back in time, however Lancer pushed the dirt up to create an impromptu smoke screen.

Saber's honed instincts managed to allow her to dodge the attack towards her head.

He then went to fast attacks towards her body… he then swiped and Saber dropped to the floor, rolling away from the attack, he then went to attack Saber as she was in an overextended position, but Saber managed to avoid it… loosing a few locks of her hair.

Each time she and Lancer's weapons collided, it ripped Invisible Air's ability to conceal parts of the sword

The red spear was chipping away at Invisible Air

"I now know the exact length of your blade" Lancer said "now I do not need to worry about getting struck!"

Lancer then attacked, pushing Saber at the defensive

Saber then decided to do an all or nothing gamble…

**At the bridge**

Naruto was feeling impatient… he could see what was the truth on the gold and red spear.

"I can see what is going on… you love that woman… don't you?" the servant said.

"Is it that obvious?" Naruto asked

"you are a strange man… you might be small than me, but for some reason I cannot help but seeing you as a man of great stature… go on boy… rescue your woman" the servant said.

"I hope we will meet soon"

"I have a better idea, how about we go in… in style" the servant said. "but wait for a bit"

**At the warf**

Lancer charged with his spear… Saber was looking at him impassibly… looking at the even most minute of movements.

She played how it would go on her mind, using her countless battles she had as a guide… to recreate what would happen.

She was confident her armor would deflect the brunt of the spear's attack and damdge and she would then kill Lancer.

She charged… however, blood flowed from her.

Her armor did not deflect the attack

Lancer's spear had Saber's blood on it.

"SABER!" Irisviel said in shock as she used her magic to heal her

Saber's armor was stained with her blood

"Thank you, Irisviel, I'm fine, the healing was effective" Saber said.

"So, you won't let me win that easily" Lancer said with his spear on his shoulder.

Saber was deep in thought; her armor should have deflected the attack quiet easily

She inspected her armor, it was complete, no holes or kinks on the armor the armor itself has not been damaged

The only explanation was that Lancer's spear went trough her magically woven armor

"So that's it, I see the secret of your spear, Lancer" Saber said

"Oh?" Lancer said

"your red spear cancels mana" Saber said

"And your armor was created with mana, you should surrender if you're relying on it, Saber" Lancer said "You are as good as naked before my spear"

"Don't think you have won simply by depriving me of my armor" Saber said.

With one move her armor was gone… "if I cannot defend against your blade, I only need to cut you down first" Saber said "Prepare yourself, Lancer"

Lancer was impressed by how bold she was… using such a decision, risking it all "but it was a foolish mistake in this case, Saber" Lancer said.

His feet where close to a small trench… his feet moved a bit as he positioned himself better.

"We shall see" Saber said.

She pushed her mana into her sword… the wind going wildly as the color of gold illuminating it… she used her swords burst of wind as an afterburner.. rushing at mach speeds

Lancer smirked "_I am telling you, that's a mistake_" Lancer thought.

With his feet that was forward he kicked the second spear up the cloth vanishing as the golden spear was on all it's glory.

Saber then tilted to avoid the golden spear… she cut deep into Lancer's arm… just as the golden spear has done to her.

**Bridge**

"This is bad… VERY BAD" the servant said

The servant did not want the fight to end so fast, he wanted to see the fight until a few more masters showed up, but Saber might be defeated at this rate.

"Yeah… this Lancer is pretty good" Naruto said as he looked at the fight.

"if it goes on it will be too late" the servant said

"Too late? Wasn't the plan to attack after they've knocked each other around?" the young boy asked

"It's true that I was hopping other Servants would answer Lancer's challenge… isn't it obvious? It would be faster to fight them all at once than to have to find them one by one" the servant said.

"all at once?" the boy asked

"Yeesh… you have a very poor master… I feel for you" Naruto said with a light chuckle.

"Yes… Rarely does one have the chance to exchange blows with heroes of another age and with the chance to fight with as many as 6, I cannot allow one of them to fall right now" the servant said "Look at Saber and Lancer, both are valiant warriors I would love to duel with… It'd be a pity to let either die"

"BUT ISN'T THAT THE POINT! You are supposed to kill each other in the Holy Grail War!" the boy said

Then the servant flicked his head.

"To win, but not destroy… To conquer but not humiliate… that is what true conquest is!" the servant said.

He pulled his sword… and with a slash of it the heavens itself split and something came out from it Bulls pulling a mighty chariot.

"We shall watch no longer, we shall join in the battle!" the servant said

"what you are doing is insane!" the young boy yelled

"you can stay here and watch if you don't approve" the servant said.

Naruto jumped into the chariot "I hope you don't mind" he said

"not at all" he said with a smile

"I'll go… just take me with you.. .idiot!" he said as he was hanging for dear life.

"he seems to have a little spine that one" Naruto said with a smirk

"Good! That's my master!" the servant said.

He laughed.

**At the Warf**

Saber noticed her right arm had a severed tendon, she couldn't even move her thumb.

"You just wont let me win" Lancer said as he inspected his wounds. "still I admire your persistence"

"What are you taking so long for, you fool? You missed your chance to defeat her

Lancer's wound then close up by his master's magic.

He was able to use his arm once more.

"I apologize, my lord" Lancer said

Saber looked back "Irisviel… heal me as well" Saber said

Irisviel looked around "But… I have" she said "I have and yet… I have healed you. It should've worked" Irisviel said "Saber… you should be fully healed"

"you did well to realize that your armor was useless before my Gae Dearg, but it was rash of you to abandon your armor… have you not done so, you could've guarded against my Gae Buidhe" Lancer said.

"I see... a cursed blade that inflicts wounds that will not heal… I should have realized this sooner" Saber said. "A red spear that negates magic , a cursed yellow spear… and a mole that enchants women beneath the right eye… first of the knights of Fianna, Diarmuid of the Radiant Face" Saber said as she figured out the Lancer's identity. "I never dreamed that I would have the honor of facing you"

"It's all thanks to the Holy Grail War" Lancer said "But it is me who is honored here… no heroic spirit summoned by the Holy Grail could ever mistake that golden blade… to face the legendary King of Knights and land even a single blow… I must be pretty skilled myself" Lancer said inflating his ego, with all due justification.

"now that we both know each other's names, we can duel honorably, as knights… or are you upset that this is happening after you lost an arm, Saber?" Lancer asked.

Saber than willed her armor back her put herself on a stance "Don't be ridiculous… it is humiliating that you would be concerned over such a scratch.

Lancer took another stance with both his spears at ready "Prepare yourself, Saber" he said "I'll get you this time".

"Only if I don't get you first, Lancer" Saber replied in turn.

Thunder then hit the ground between both fighters… then a whirlwind of leaves to the side.

On one side was a chariot with a rather tall and muscular man… outside of it was a young man with bright sunny yellow hair.

The servant in the chariot then extended his arms "Both of you, sheathe your blades, you are in presence of a king!" he said as he looked at what his appearance has done "I am Iskandar, King f Conquerors!" Lancer was shocked… this servant just publicly revealed his true name "I am of the Rider class in this Grail War"

Even his master was aghast, Naruto only chuckled… he liked that guy, there was nothing hidden in him… he was a god to honest pure person, he did as he said and said as he did.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, YOU IDOT?" the young boy yelled

Rider simply flicked his forehead with power, shutting him up.

"Fate has brought us together to fight for the Grail, but first, there is something I must ask… how about…" he said as he then stretched his arms out "yielding the Grail to me and joining my army?" he said with a smile. "I will treat you both as my friends, and we shall share in the joy of world conquest together!" he said.

Naruto just scratched his head and smiled.

Lancer swayed his head at the unbelievable man before him "I'm afraid I'll have to decline… I will give the Grail to only one man: my new avowed lord" he said… and than glared at Rider "Not to you, Rider!"

"So you disturbed our battle merely to propose a ridiculous plan? As a knight… this is an unforgivable insult" Saber said

Rider just picked his ears to get the wax off them, not even caring to their words "I'd be willing to discuss terms" he said

"Shut up" both Lancer and Saber said in unison.

"besides… I, myself, am a king responsible for Britain's well-being…. No matter how great a king you may be, I cannot lower myself to the rank of a subject" Saber said

"King of Britain, you say? What a surprise!" Rider said with joy. "I didn't expect the King of Knights to be a little girl!"

"you should be weary… her stature belies her power and skill" Naruto said

The comment from Rider irked Saber "Would you like a taste of this little girl's blade, King of Conquerors?" Saber said as her

Rider sighed. "Looks like negotiations have failed" Rider said "What a waste, what a shame"

"You didn't do a good job at it in the first place, Rider" Naruto said

"Are you Rider's master?" Saber asked.

"no… I am a master without a servant" Naruto said as he walked by looking at the silver haired woman.

"You are just like her… she has her mother's looks after all… a good thing considering the father" Naruto said with a tender smile

"What are you-" Irisviel said.

"She must be… what 8-9 years old?" Naruto continued.

"How did-" she gasped

"Doesn't matter… uhmm…? It appears there is someone else here…" Naruto said as he sensed another person close by… he also sensed something… wrong, Kariya was close, but due to his magic he was harder to pin-point.

Not far away Kiritsugu watched what was going on

"That moron once nearly conquered the known world?" Kiritsugu asked feeling a bit exasperated at the sheer idiocy this servant was displaying.

"So… it was you of all people" a voice boomed out.

The young boy recognized the voice… he shivered in fright as he looked around.

"I was wondering what madness compelled you to steal my relic, I never would have imagined that you were planning on entering the Holy Grail War yourself… Wever Velvet-kun" the voice said with a cold tone… almost as enjoying the fright being given to the poor boy who was shaking in fear "Perhaps I'll give you some extra lessons as a special case, the true meaning of magi killing another… I'll teach you all about the fear and pain involved… you should feel honored" he said.

Naruto could swear the man was smirking at the physiological attack.

Rider placed his hand on his back… he closed his eyes and looked upon the warehouses.

"Hey, Mage! It appears that you where supposed to be my Master rather than this boy… don't make me laught! Only a man brave enough to ride into battle at my side could ever be my master, a coward lacking the courage to even show himself is nowhere close to being worthy! Whahahahaha!" Rider laughed.

The magus's face contorted in rage.

"And to the rest of you who are watching in the shadows!" Rider boomed

"What are you talking about, Rider?" Saber said.

"Man… for a king you sure are clueless… don't you think that besides us, other servants have come to see what is going on?" Naruto said.

Rider put a thumbs up "Saber and Lancer… the duel between you two was truly magnificent… as they boy said, I can't be the only Heroic Spirit who was drawn out here by the clear sound of your blades clashing… Heroic Spirits summoned through the Holy Grail, gather here and now! Those too cowardly to show themselves will earn the scorn of Iskandar, King of Conquerors!" he yelled.

"hey… better save some for me… I been itching for a fight with one of them" Naruto said

"ARE YOU MAD! YOU ARE A HUMAN! YOU CAN'T FIGHT A SERVANT IS SUICIDE!" Weaver yelled.

"Shall I show you? Someone is coming" Naruto said

"Eh?" waver was taken back… then he saw something materialize on top on a lamp-post… dust of gold formed an armor and the person wearing it.

"That's…." Waver said

"The servant that defeated Assassin" the Weaver's teacher said.

"In a single night, two insolent knaves dare to call themselves king in my presence" Said the person in gold

Naruto looked at him with a bored look.

"You are mistaken, I'm Iskandar, the legendary King of Conquerors himself" Rider said.

"Nonsense… I am the one and only hero king in this heaven and earth, the rest of you are just a bunch of mongrels" the golden one said.

Naruto sighed.

A pain in the ass has come.

"In that case, why don't you name yourself? No true king would be ashamed of his own name" Rider said.

The lamppost's light begun to flicker on and off "Are you questioning me, mongrel? Me the king?" he said as he slammed his foot and broke the lamp's light "If you cannot discern my identity even in the presence of my glory, then you ignorance shall result in your death" the golden man said as weapons then appeared on the air.

"I see… so that's how he killed Assassin" Rider said.

Naruto just looked at the ability this golden servant used and sighed… then he smirked.

"Concept… analize" Naruto whispered as he looked at the new weapons shown by the unknown ability… Naruto however knew the servant and the ability well…

"_Gate of Babylon_" Naruto thought, ah… how he both hated and loved it… he hated it when it was used on him… but loved it due to helping him increase his repository of weapon in his own ability…

"_Well… thanks for the meal_" Naruto said.

Naruto jumped and put himself in front of Irisviel

"Don't worry… I won't let the idiot golden man hurt you" Naruto said "think of it as a thanks for healing me… even tough you DID kinda ran me over"

Irisviel blushed in shame.

The golden man then pointed his weapons at Rider

Then… all of the sudden a dark fire erupted and dark power emanated from it

A dark knight emerged.

He then roared

"Berserker!" Naruto and Saber said in unison.

"Hey, king of conquerors… aren't you going to invite him?" Lancer said with a smirk.

"Invite him? He doesn't seem terribly interested in negotiating to begin with" Rider said

"Boy… how powerful of a servant is he?" Rider asked

Weaver shook his head "I can't tell… I can't tell at all" he said in shock

"I see… so it wasn't just me… thanks for confirming what I had suspected" Naruto said

"Looks like we have another difficult enemy" Irisviel said

"That spirit has a curse or some sort of special ability that conceals everything about him… but that's not all, with four other present, we'll have to be careful" Saber said

"Do we though? You are missing me" Naruto said

"While I appreciate you helping me protect Irisviel… you are a human… do not fight least you have a death wish" Saber said.

"Chech… Listen, I am not a regular human… besides… it is fine if you think a master's role is to be on the back… however" Naruto was now repeating the words from the previous master of his Caster. "There are also master's like me… who can only jump on the front and fight" he said as he made a sword appear on his hand.

"But… that is…" Saber said as she was taken back.

This boy… he was using that sword… the sword from her nephew Gawain.

Excalibur Galantine: the reborn sword of victory.

And with that he rushed towards the golden man.

"young boy! WAIT!" Saber yelled.

The golden servant glared at the boy.

"Who gave you the authority to attack… YOU MONGREL!" he yelled as he shot the swords.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto yelled as he parried the attacks using the blade and smashing them.

Naruto then rushed to him… but he then launched more and more weapons at him.

Naruto then got stuck by one

"BOY!" Saber yelled in shock.

However Naruto smirked

*Poof*

There was a log on his place.

"HAAAAH!" Naruto yelled as he slashed at him.

The golden servant pulled a sword from his skill…

"INSOLENT CUR I WILL PUT YOU ON YOUR PLACE!" He yelled as he pushed Naruto back.

Naruto was blown back… however he corrected his fall and used the blade to stop his skidding back.

He glared at the golden man.

"insolent cur! DIE!" he yelled.

However this time he was saved by the black knight… who grabbed one of the blades with his hand and smashed the other to the ground.

"Not bad for a berserker" Naruto said.

"Is that one really a Berserker?" Lancer

"He's very versatile for a madman who has lost his ability to think" Rider said.

Weaver looked at Rider for further explanation.

"What? You couldn't tell… uhmm… that blond boy is a master, leagues away from you… whatever I will explain… that black thing caught the first sword that flew towards him and used it to destroy the spear as it approached" Rider explained.

The black knight looked at the golden servant.

"How dare you lay your filthy hands on my treasures… you must want to die really badly… YOU DOG!"

"This is ridiculous!" Weaver said in shock at seeing the wide variety of Noble Phantasms.

"Let's see just how long your impudent thievery can keep you alive! SHOW ME!" he said

He shot the swords.

"Catch!" Naruto yelled as he threw another set of swords to the dark knight.

Kanshou and Bakuya…

The blades then changed appearance and he used them to parry and slice the incoming onslaught of blades of every shape and size.

Kanshou and Bakuya then broke due to the sheer power and quantity of blades they parried.

However the black knight managed to snag 2 more spears and axes and begun swatting the incoming blades.

Naruto was captivated by this… this was a fight worthy of servants indeed!

The black knight then slammed the last weapon creating a smoke-screen.

From the smoke 2 blades shot out and the golden servant jumped from the lamppost and into the ground.

"How dare you… you are making ME stand on the same ground as YOU?... I WHO BELING ON THE HEAVES? YOUR IMPUDENCE HAS SEALED YOUR ETERNAL DOOM! NOTHING WILL REMAIN OF YOUR BODY… MONGREL!" He yelled as he further opened his skill… even more and more weapons appeared.

"_This… this is an all you can eat buffet of swords… dear lord! Those weapons… and the abilities… I think I might have to get myself checked by Ino… because I KNOW there must be something wrong if I am getting sexually aroused by the blades_" Naruto thought

**Back in Naruto's world**

A young girl with 2 buns on her hair then sneezed rather violently…

"Why do I feel a warm fussy feeling inside?" Tenten, the team member of Lee's team said to herself.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto was looking at this… he knew that if worst come to worst he would have to show his own ability… something he did not want to do if possible.

**Tokiomi's home**

"Gilgamesh must be going at it seriously, he is exposing his noble phantasm for all to see" Tokiomi said

"What is your decision, my master?" a voice asked

He rose his hand and looked at his command spell…

Then it begun to glow "By the power of my command spell, quell thy anger and withdraw, King of Heroes" Tokiomi said.

**With Naruto**

The golden servant then shivered and looked with rage at the sky "You dare order a king to withdraw? You've got some nerve, Tokiomi" he said

"Hey… you, the golden servant with the lack of common sense!" Naruto yelled.

He then glared at Naruto.

"Send this message to Tokiomi once you see him… "I shall chastise you for abandoning your daughters" Naruto said

The servant smirked "you are an interesting human… but I hate fakers… and therefore as a king I shall scatter your flesh to the seven winds… rejoice that my wrath is upon you" he said as he vanished his noble phantasm "You are fortunate mongrels and rabid dog… see that you culled your numbers by our next meeting… only a true hero is worthy of looking upon me"

With that said he vanished in golden particles.

Naruto sighed… however he and Saber stifled a bit when Berserker begun to act 'funny'

He looked like a marionette whose strings where cut… then he begun to shake

Black tendrils erupted form his body

Saber was appalled at the killing intent of this being

"!" Berserker yelled as his madness grew

His body glowed red and then energy exploded outwards, he was going to attack

"Irisviel, stand back!" Saber said

Berserker roared as he ran and grabbed the lamppost and used it as a vaulting pole and attack in mid-air.

"HAAAAAAAAH~" Naruto yelled as he parried the impromptu weapon with Excalibur Galantine.

"My league! Are you alright?" Naruto said as he put his other hand on the back of the blade as he pushed Berserker's attack

The black knight Berserker roared in fury as soon as he saw the blade in Naruto's hand, his anger and fury grew in leaps and bounds… he recognized that sword.

That sword…

**THAT SWORD!**

"GAWAAAAAAAAAIN" he roared, making it sound garbled, not a person would understand what he said in his grutal beat-like roaring voice.

"RAAAAAAH!" he roared as he made the pole weapon slide down, Naruto used that as he twirled his body "TAAAAH!"

Berserker attacked Naruto… he hit him many time, however Naruto blocked the barrage, however the attacks where so powerful, it kept Naruto in midair.

Rider then noticed Berserker's ability… everything he touches becomes his noble phantasm

"Come then… BLACK KNIGHT! I WILL POUND YOU INTO NEXT WEEK-DATEBAYO!" Naruto yelled.

"Young boy!" Irisviel yelled, Berserker was about to attack again.

Naruto was taken out of his mussing as Berserker attacked once more pushing him back, Naruto rolled on the floor and jumped back to attack Berserker with a combination of slashes and kicks and punches.

"Damn armor is too hard" Naruto groaned as his hand begun to hurt.

Kiritsugu and Maiya where both now searching for Berserker's and Lancer's master, thanks to the mysterious help that killed the Assassin that was on the crane lifter they had a bit more leeway…

However they couldn't find Berserker's master.

Kiritsugi cursed…

Naruto continued his fight against the black knight… they exchanged attacks back and forth.

"Now this is a fight!" Naruto said as he smiled, channeling a bit of Cuchulain's, the lancer in his war, spirit.

Berserker then moved the large post he had in an attempt to crush Naruto's head

"BOY!" Saber and Irisviel yelled.

*SLASH*

*whirl whirl whirl…*

Part of the post went flying into the sky.

Lancer was there. His red lance outstretched, having cut the impromptu weapon.

"That's enough messing around, Berserker… this boy, tough strong, is just a regular human… also, Saber already has business with me… I won't ignore this any longer if you insist on interfering any further" Lancer said.

"Lancer" Saber said appreciative of his help of Naruto's dire situation..

"What are you doing, Lancer? This is your chance to defeat Saber" a voice sounded around.

Naruto looked around as he put the sword on his shoulder.

"I will slay Saber! I, Diarmund o'Dyna, swear this on my honor! but please watch as I take care of this rabid dog first... Please, my lord!" Lancer claimed to his master to give him the gift of a fair fight with a knight of such stature as Saber.

"With my command spell, I order you…" he said

"My lord!" Lancer said as he felt what was coming… it hurt his pride and honor as a knight.

"Assist Berserker and kill both Saber and the interloper" his master said… a hue of red glowed in his hand.

Naruto then went forward and parried Lancer's spears… but instead of using his sword he was using 2 shorts bladed weapons.

**With Kiritsugu**

"Those blades… are the same ones that Assassin was attacked with!" Kiritsugu said

"_What should we do… Kiritsugu?" _ Maiya asked via intercom

"Try to locate Berserker's master… I will deal with Lancer's" Kiritsugu said.

Maiya then slided down and landed on another roof… as she moved, trying to find the master form a better view. However it was for naught.

Kiritsugu decided to end this.

"I will kill Lancer's master" he said as he set up his sniper and put the B/W scope.

He then looked in.

He was still hiding in and out.

**With Naruto**

"RAAAAAAH!" he charged forth

"Boy!" Saber yelled

"STOP SOILING LANCER'S PRIDE BASTARD!" Naruto yelled as he threw the kunai

as hard as he could.

Lancer's master smirked… however the smirk quickly turned to shock when the blade cut trough… nicking his face, but not as shocking as he actually knowing where he was…

He was using illusions to hide, 7 bonded fields to be exact.

However he was also found out by Kiritsugu using his scopes and cameras.

Blood splattered.

Lancer and Berserker jumped in… Naruto knew he couldn't use his traced weapons against Lancer, due to his golden spear negating mana…

He was only using his kunai, reinforced with the wind element chakra.

Naruto then prepared himself

6…

Saber looked at Irisviel "Please! Retreat, is no longer safe here" Saber said

Irisviel shook her head "don't worry… believe in you master" she said

"_Kiritsugu is here?_" Saber thought

"_Kiritsugu… I know you can still turn this into a victory_" Irisviel thought

"Cover Irisviel… I'll deal with the crazy one" Naruto said as he positioned himself and grabbed the kunai in a reverse grip "just take Lancer off my back" Naruto added

5…

Saber nodded…

Berserker and Lancer then rushed…

4…

Naruto tensed… he felt something on the pit on his stomach.

"_This feeling… is what I needed_" he thought

3…

2…

1…

"ALALALALALALAAA!" Rider yelled as his chariot rushed trough the area… Lancer had the sense of jumping out of the way while Berserker got run over…

"Oh? He is quiet durable that one" Rider exclaimed.

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!" Berserker stood up.

"Leave it to me" Naruto shouted, on his hands laid the weapon of HIS Rider… Medusa of the Gorgon.

He threw it and snared Berserker's legs

"AND UP YOU GO!" he said as he pulled with all his might.

He launched Berserker sky-high.

Naruto then ran up towards Saber.

"Saber… a lift please!" Naruto yelled.

Saber blinked… but then caught on.

Naruto jumped on her blade.

"TAAAAAAAAAAH!" she yelled as she let Invisible Air go wild and push him towards the skies as a rocket.

Naruto passed Berserker… now out of the view of the other servants.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" 3 Narutos appeared.

The one of then begun to weave signs "Katon: Dai Endan"

The other other waved more signs "Fūton: Kamikaze"

The wind and fire techniques collided in mid-air forming a 'sun' of sorts

"trace on!" Naruto said as once more appeared Excalibur Galantine.

"EXCALIBUR… GALANTINE!" Naruto roared as he pulled the chain.

The sword glowed with the ray's sun…

"TAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto yelled

"No…no way… Gawain's sword" Saber said in shock… it was the real thing.

The effects of the sword where evident as Berserker was hurled into the ground rather violently.

"oh? That boy is something else… that is magic beyond normal Thaumaturgy" Waver said in shock "and did he just use a noble phantasm?"

Naruto then landed on the ground with the sword on his shoulder.

"Who… who are you?" Saber asked.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto Leader of Konoha… Future Hokage" Naruto said with a grin.

Kariya growled… "_Berserker… retreat_" Kariya commanded.

Berserker decided it was best to do so…

"Hey! Master of Lancer! as you can see our black friend has left… I don't know where you are watching from but don't use your petty tricks to spoil a battle between knights. Call back your servant… else I and Saber and the spunky boy there fight against him… we will no doubt annihilate him…" Rider said.

Rider's master growled… he was furious… he wiped the blood from his cheek

"Lancer… that's enough for today." He said, he was being forced by a servant and a no-name boy.

"My thanks, King of Conquerors" Lancer said.

"Nothing of it, I just enjoy watching the flowers bloom in battle" Rider said.

"Saber, until then" Lancer said as he vanished into drops of water… and then disappeared altogether.

Naruto vanished the sword into the ether "Man what a fight" Naruto said with a smirk.

"What exactly was your intent when you first arrived, King of Conquerors?" Saber asked

"No idea" Rider said without missing a beat "I don't really think about these things"

Saber's hand then tried to make a fist… but couldn't, her tendon have been severed, and due to the cursed spear it would not heal.

"Saber… settle matters with Lancer first, I shall face the victor, be that you or Lancer… Goodnight for now, King of Knights, I hope to enjoy our next meeting as much as I did this one… and boy… I hope we meet in battle… even if you are not a servant you fight with the heart of one… I applaud you… hey… boy, don't you have anything nice to say?" Rider asked to his master.

Then he noticed something… he pulled him from the collar, he was passed out.

"Man… I wish he could man up a bit" he said and smiled.

Saber smile and Naruto grinned.

He then grabbed the reins "YAAAAA!" he yelled "FAREWELL!" Rider yelled as he rode into the sky.

"Saber, your left arm!" Irisviel called out.

"Yeah, it was a serious blunder… it's just as Rider said… if I don't deal with Lancer first and undo the curse on this wound, it will damage my chances against the other Servants" Saber said

Irisviel put her hands around hers… "Thank you Saber… I survived thanks to you and the young boy, you have my thanks" Irisviel said with a smile.

Naruto blushed.

"It… It was nothing" Naruto said looking at the side.

Irisviel is/was/would be his adoptive mother… he never got to meet her nor see her personality… but… she was a lovely woman.

"I was able to focus on the battle before me because you and the young man where covering me" Saber said

"Saber" Irisviel said.

"The battle has just begun, Irisviel. This was merely the first night of the battle to come." Saber said

They both turned to see the destruction of the docks.

"Indeed… they are all powerful adversaries, not a single one of them can be taken lightly" Saber said.

"So this is the Holy Grail War" Irisviel wondered.

"Sorry about this… would you ladies mind giving me a ride? I am new in town and I am quiet lost" Naruto said.

Irisviel and Saber stared at each other and blinked.

Then Irisviel chuckled "sure…" she said.

"In turn… I will help you heal Saber's wound… I have a way to counteract against that curse" Naruto said

This shocked Saber and Irisviel.

"Let's talk on the way back... I have a little girl to care for" Naruto said.

And so the new trio left on their car.

Chapter end.


	3. Chapter 3

Jinchuriki Stay Zero

A Fate/Zero / Naruto Fanfic crossover

Let us tell the story of a certain man/ Let us tell the story of a certain young man.

The tale of a man who, more than anyone was set aflame by his ideals and was driven to despair by them/ _The tale of a young man who rose from the lowest of the low, with no love with a single desire and goal… who continues that fight and carries the ideals of a certain man._

The man wished everyone in the world would be happy, it was something all boys would once hold in their hearts, a childish ideal that they would then cast aside/ _The young man wished for peace in the world… something his father, his step father and godfather held hope for in their hearts._

However this man was different/_ this young man was the same._

He came to know that all lives sat on the scales of balance between sacrifice and salvation and once he understood that no side of the scales could ever be empty, he steeled his resolve to become one who would measure the balance of the scales/_ he came to understand all life is important… that he would break the chains of hatred and destroy the scales of balance._

If one wishes to reduce the amount of grief coming from the world, with most certainty, this is the only path that can be taken, that path is the act of slaughtering the few to allow the many to survive… and thus, in order to save many as possible, he became proficient in the art of killing/_ If one wishes to reduce the grief coming form this world, one must understand one another… this path is the most difficult…. Allowing all, if not most, to live… because he needed to see the world to understand the world he became a shinobi._

There was no question, no doubt of right or wrong in his methods and his objective. He became the infallible balance of the scales… the man who saved many people and killed many people, without discrimination/ _There was no doubt in his mind on what he must do… he become the one to bring down the established thoughts and destroy the oppressive ways of old and bring people together._

But he realized it to far late- to value all humans fairly and equally is the same as never be loved by anyone… perhaps he should feel no anguish, as he perfected himself into a bloodless, tearless measuring instrument having frozen and mortified his young heart/_ He realized in his youth that the way of the ninja was not a simple one… and decided to follow his own… no turning back… always walking forward and protecting his friends… making new ones… fighting bad people and turning a few of them into friends._

However this man was different.

A smile of delight would satisfy him. A voice of lamentation would shake his heart… anger accompanied his deep resentment of regret, and he could not help but hold his hand to the tears of desolation, for he who pursued an ideal beyond the rationality of the world of man- he was FAR too human/ _The smiles of his precious people would make him smile, the tears of his loved ones would break his heart, the wounds on his precious people would ignite his wrath against the perpetrator, for a shinobi… he was FAR too human._

This is a tale of such a foolish man/ young man.

The tale of the first encounter of Emiya Kiritsugu and Uzumaki Naruto/ The tale of the second encounter of Uzumaki Naruto and Emiya Kiritsugu.

And now… our story continues once more...

Chapter 3: Reintroductions and meetings

"I can help Saber heal her cursed wound" Naruto said

This shocked Irisviel and Saber.

"The wound was done by a noble phantasm... no mere magus could cure something of such power" Saber said.

"Is a good thing I am not a true magus either... if there is one thing I am grateful is that I am a failure as a magi... because I don't conform with the rules that have been established, I am able to do things that normal magi would scoff at" Naruto said with a smirk.

Irisviel and Saber looked at each other and blinked.

**Minutes later**

RRRRRRRRMV

Irisviel was driving her car at top speeds on a rather dangerous location, by a cliff.

"Wee!" Irisviel said in delight as she drove as fast as a professional race-car driver

Naruto was on the back with a small girl on his arms, bouncing inside the car due to the driver's extreme disregard for her safety or that of others

"See! See! It gos pretty fast!" Irisviel said as she was using a toy car.

"Thi-this is some pretty.. skillful driving" Saber said a bit hesitantly.

She then bumped against something, making Naruto hit his head as he cursed this step-mother's lousy driving.

"I know... right?" she asked with a smile. "You may not believe it, but I've been practicing extra hard" she said as she upped the gears and drove faster.

"of all the toys Kititsugu bought me, this one is my favorite!" she said

"T... toys, you say?" Saber asked a bit hesitantly.

"I could only drive around the courtyard at the castle... THIS IS INCREDIBLE!" she said as she took another curb at dangerously fast speeds.

"Should we have hired a professional driver?" Saber and Naruto asked in unison, this made Saber blush a bit but looked away from the blonde enigma.

"No that would be boring..." she said and then Naruto rose an eyebrow "I mean, that would be dangerous... what if we get attacked?" Irisviel said quickly

"M... maybe you are right" Saber said conceding the point... but Naruto knew better.

She accelerated even more as Naruto held the little girl on his arms tighter.

Saber wondered who was this little girl, and why was Naruto so adamant we take her with them, she was but a small child, maybe a couple years younger than Irisviel's child, and the boy, he was WAY too young to be a father, then again people his age back on her time where married and with child.

Naruto and Saber then frowned in cue... something was ahead. Something dangerous.

"Stop!" Saber said as she took the wheel, she then stepped on the brakes, making the car stop as a professional could, thanks to her B rank riding skill.

The car jerked to a sudden stop.

"GAHA!" Naruto yelled as he forgot to put the seat-belts.. his face was now on the front window

Both Irisviel and Saber looked at him...

"Urrg..." Naruto moaned in pain... a bit of blood on his head.

They looked in front.

"Get out of the car and stay close to me, this presence... is a servant" Saber said.

and an ugly one at that.

He smiled as he opened his chameleon like eyes.

Both Saber and Irisviel got out of the car, Naruto decided to get their backs in case this Caster was anything like his Caster.

However he bowed in salutation "I've come or you, oh holy virgin" he said.

"Do you know him?" Irisviel asked.

Naruto sighed... great, another man who was in love with a girl who looked like another girl, in other words, there was an identity confusion over here.

"I never even laid eyes on him" Saber said.

*gasp* "How could you! You're saying you've forgotten my face?" Caster asked

"Forgotten? I've never even meet you, perhaps you mistake me for someone else" Saber said.

Naruto saw the looks on his eyes.

"Saber" Naruto said "This guy... he is the type who only cares to what HE says... everything else is just ignored" Naruto warned.

And in effect...

He begun to cry "It's me! Gilles de Rais! I've been praying for your revival and spent my life waiting for a miracle to reunite us! I've come all the way to the end of time just for that, Jeanne!" he called out

"Oh... oh God!" Naruto said as he shivered.

Jeanne... Jeanne du Arch, the hero of France... and one of his alternate many crushes.

He knows because Zeltrech has been training him on using parallel alternate selves to use skills or abilities he normally didn't have, he dubbed it "Kaleido skill transmittance"

He used the skills transmitted via his other alternates in alternate realities, working in tandem.

I mean, there was one here he got a sharingan AND rinengan... of course thanks to kaleido skill transmittance, he ALSO had the skills to WEILD the abilities as well, otherwise he would short out and kill himself.

Also apparently... my alternate self had shacked with her... and a few other female heroes.

Except Saber/Arthuria... she was Archer's/Emiya's

But He did have fun with Saber Lily...

and Tamamo no mae.

Oh! and let's not forget about Jack(ie) the ripper... now THAT girl... she KNEW just what buttons to hit.

Naruto shook his head to clear of those thoughts.

"I... I think he means Jeanne d'Arc... you... do have a spitting resemblance Saber" Naruto said as he got out of the car.

Big mistake.

"Who are you! Who dares step beside my maiden of fate!" Caster said as he hysteria begun to show, after all, living (and also dying) waiting for someone who might or might not come... would push anyone to the border of madness.

Naruto never pitied anyone more than him/ never hated anyone more than him.

"I don't know your name, nor do I have any idea who this Jeanne might be" Saber said.

Caster fell to his knees "No way..." he said, Naruto sighed, he tough Caster had entered into reason

How wrong he was "Have you really forgotten who you where in mortal life?" he asked

"Since you've given me your name, I shall also give you mine in accordance with the knightly code, my name is Arthuria, heir to Uther Pendragon and king of the Britons. I am of the Saber class in this battle" she said

"HAAAAAAAA! HOW TRAGIC! HOW LAMENTABLE!" Caster bellowed "You've lost your memory and have gone mad!" he said as tears ran trough his face.

"are you really the ideal person to question someone's mental sanity?" Naruto asked

Caster was not listening to him "Curse you, God..." Caster cried as he was on the floor.

"CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU!" he yelled over and over as he punched the asphalt with his bare knuckled, denting it, breaking it "HOW COULD YOU INFLICT SUCH CRUEL TORTURE UPON MY BEAUTIFUL MAIDEN!" he yelled with madness clear on his beady little eyes

"That's enough! You embarrass yourself!" Saber commanded.

"Awaken! Call yourself Saber no longer The Holy Grail War has already ended, the Grail has chosen me, Gilles, with no fighting at all! For you see, my only wish, the revival of Jeanne d'Arc, has been granted!"

Two gusts of wind came flying by, Saber and Naruto side by side.

Saber was wearing her combat outfit, he sword at hand, she had just used strike air just a bit away from Caster, while Naruto had used a powerful wind jutsu that cut the ground on the other side.

"If you mock the prayers of us heroic spirits/humans any further, the next strike will be for real" Saber and Naruto said in an odd unison.

Irisviel looked at Naruto and then at Caster. 

"Now, stand up!" Saber commanded.

"Has your heart been sealed that tightly, Jeanne?" Caster asked, ignoring the attack "Very well, then, since drastic measures are called for, I shall make preparations before coming again, I swear to you Jeanne, I will release your soul from the curse of God" and with a bow he vanished.

Irisviel sighed "is so tiring to deal with someone who won't listen to what you say" she said

"I will strike before he can speak next time, people like him infuriate me, however this may have been fortunate for me in my current condition, he felt too dangerous an enemy to fight with my left arm sealed" she said as she changed from her battle garments to her black suit.

"Didn't you say you could heal her?" Irisviel asked

"Yes, but I shall do so once we reached your place, I believe that it would be safest where the servant of the sword, and the infamous "Magus Killer" is after all... only an idiot... or a desperate would try to attack head on" Naruto said.

Irisviel nodded "And... if I am not mistaken, you have made many bounded fields to confused the enemy, did you not? I can feel them all the way from here" Naruto said

Irisviel was taken back, this boy's senses where really acute.

From the shadows 2 assassins landed on a tree branch... they decided to follow both Caster and Saber.

"And what makes you think you are going anywhere?" a voice said from behind them.

They turned around only to get blown away by a ball of blue light... vanishing into bits of dusts.

2 assassins down.

"We need to tell this to the boss" a figure said.

"Yeah, he might want to know about this" another one said.

And they vanished in a wisp of white smoke.

**Later that night**

**Hyatt Hotel 9pm**

"This is stupid" Naruto said to himself as he got into the hotel around the window... he then put a bug and begun to listen into the conversation that they had inside... apparently Kayneth had made the whole floor of the hotel into his atelier... Kiritsugu's plan on blowing this place into kingdom come was solid, if not a bit over the top.

"Well I am only doing this if only to reduce the costs of operations" Naruto said on the intercom.

"I don't trust you yet... this is a good form to show your true self" Kiritsugu said

"Hai hai" Naruto said, he then muted his mic "I swear, I like you better when you became my dad" Naruto muttered.

He got into the floor bellow Keyneth "Katon, hosenka no jutsu!" he said as a ball of fire enveloped the area burning the halls.

"I wonder if this counts as a father/son moment?" Naruto thought outloud. "Well good thing I decided against staying here"

With the act of vandalism done he jumped out and disappeared into a wisp of white smoke.

"Naruto here... it's done... it's all on you now" Naruto said as he was besides Maiya who had an eye on him.

"So... what now?" Naruto asked.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

the building begun to implode, falling upon itself

"He really doesn't do things half-assed doesn't he?" Naruto said as he whistled.

Her cellphone then begun to ring

She answered "If it's Kiritsugu tell him I said hi!" Naruto said with a smile.

Maiya sighed in exasperation

"The target did not move, there was no activity up to the end" Maiya informed.

"A free fall from 1614 feet high, no magic field defense could have saved him from that" he said.

"Ah SHIT!" Naruto yelled, then Kiritsugu heard gunfire.

With Naruto and Maiya

Naruto grabbed Maiya as he made her discard her weapon, it had been pierced with a black key, a weapon used by the holy church for exterminating unholy beings and heretics.

Looking at the destruction was a lone priest "Though, it's a bit hard to believe that a mage would go as far as to blow up an entire building... well, I suppose he is skilled at outsmarting magi" the priest said

"Kotomine Kirei..." Maiya said

"Wait... that's him? Wow... he doesn't look like a cold hearted bastard... just a regular bastard" Naruto muttered as he pulled a kunai.

Naruto threw a kunai at him and jumped out.

Naruto then attacked with black key himself, Kotomine gasped in shock, a member of the church was helping the Magus Killer?

Naruto clashed against Kotomine, Kotomine had his work cut out for him...

Naruto then hesitated.

Kotomine grabbed his mouth and pinned him against a steel beam.

"GAH!" Naruto yelled as blood poured out of his mouth.

"Ni...ge...ro" Naruto said to Maiya as Kotomine pierced his stomach... blood poured out.

A little ball rolled out of Naruto's hand... Kotmine looked at it, it was wrapped in what looked like sutra paper.

Then it begun to sizzle.

Maiya hid behind a steel beam, Flash, a bright light, it engulfed the eerily dark place as Maiya took the chance and jumped out, leaving Naruto dead on the steel beam.

Kotomine then looked at the boy, he didn't look at day over 17, yet he was using black keys, a Church only weapon, against him.

The difference in skill was staggering, as well as the strength... Kotomine was stronger, and better trained than this brat.

Why did he jump out as he did if he knew who he was?

"Because... I had a plan all along... Baka-mine" Naruto said as he smirked

"Bunshin Bakuha"... 'Naruto' then glowed bright.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"GAH!" Kotomine yelled as he was caught in the blast radious.

Kotomine was blown away... fortunately one of the Assassins was nearby and managed to save him before he could fall off the tall building.

"Kotomine-sama... there is information you MUST hear, there is someone meddling with the war, please return as soon as possible to the church" Assassin said. "We've located Caster, however the person meddling took one of us before we could ascertain his location"

Kirei then left the building with Assassin close by.

**Same building, first floor.**

Maiya looked up..apparently Naruto had decided to take out Kotomine with a suicide attack, a commendable act, she wanted to feel sad, she wanted to shed a tear for the loos of a life so young.

"Quiet tragic, isn't it?" Naruto asked

"Indeed" Maiya replied, not even thinking as to whom she was speaking.

….

"GAH!" she turned around with a gun pointed right at Naruto's smiling face.

"yo! How are you? Looks like you got out ok" Naruto said

"Wh... what are you? An undead? A dead apostle?" she said as she aimed at his heart.

"If I was... would you or Kiritsugu be still alive?" Naruto asked her rhetorical question "No... I am not either of them... I just have a lot of skills that allow me to survive in such a harsh world" Naruto said as he cracked his neck.

"you had us all fooled, you are not a regular human... what are you?" Maiya asked.

"I already told you, I am but a simple shinobi, a regular human as it was" Naruto said.

**Later on Kotomine Risei's Church underground secret lair...**

"After having Assassin do a detailed investigation, we learned that Caster and his master are the ones behind the kidnapping of children from Miyama and the neighboring districts. They have kidnapped 15 by dawn, I believe... they are the serial killers everyone is so worked up over" Kotomine informed "They use magic without any hesitation and do nothing to hide its traces, I don't think they are even thinking about the Grail war at this point"

"A mad servant, and a master who won't restrain him... why would they be in the Grail War?" Tokiomi asked.

"We cannot ignore them Tokiomi-kun, their actions are clearly violate the rules beyond what is acceptable" the priest said.

"of course, as someone responsible for guarding the secrets of magic, I cannot allow it" Tokiomi said.

"We'll have to eliminate Caster and his master" the priest said

"The problem is that to defeat a servant, another servant is required and we can't send my Assassin" Kirei said.

The priest was silent, deep in thought.

"Minor rule changes are within my authority, we'll mobilize all the other masters to defeat Caster" he said.

"What about that boy? He has knowledge of our society, the war, yet he is clearly not a magus... not even a master either" Kirei said.

"This boy... who is he?" Tokiomi asked

"He is a blond boy, he is well versed in combat... I think he might be with the church" Kirei said

"What makes you say that Kotomine-kun?" he asked

"He was using black keys, same as the ones I have" he said.

"The boy must be dealt with... tell me... what did the boy looked like?" Tokiomi asked

"He was blonde and had strong blue eyes... he looked a bit like Gilgamesh would if he where his age, really big mouth as well" Kirei said.

**Flashback**

The golden servant then shivered and looked with rage at the sky "You dare order a king to withdraw?

You've got some nerve, Tokiomi" he said

"Hey… you, the golden servant with the lack of common sense!" Naruto yelled.

He then glared at Naruto.

"Send this message to Tokiomi once you see him… "I shall chastise you for abandoning your daughters" Naruto said.

The servant smirked "you are an interesting human… but I hate fakers… and therefore as a king I shall scatter your flesh to the seven winds… rejoice that my wrath is upon you" he said as he vanished his noble phantasm "You are fortunate mongrels and rabid dog… see that you culled your numbers by our next meeting… only a true hero is worthy of looking upon me"

**Flashback end**

"That boy... he IS a magus Kirei" Tokiomi said.

He was looking rather worried...

did he do bad leaving Sakura to the Makiri (now Matou)? Was he right to send his wife and daughter away?

He steeled his resolve, his opponent was just a kid after all. What is the worst he could do to an accomplished magus and the strongest servant?

"I will keep an eye on his movements" Kirei said.

With that communications where cut off.

**Einsbern Castle**

"Haaa! This is the life, it has been a rather long time since I last been on a castle" Naruto said as he looked around. Definetly the Einsberns where really big spenders.

"However, isn't this place a bit too much for a battle such as the Grail War?" Naruto asked

Kiritsugu agreed, but far be him to complain, this was exactly what he needed, the enemy to come to him and set off all the traps he had set up.

"Anyways, young boy" Irisviel said

"Naruto" he said

"Uh?" Irisviel was caught off guard

"My name, call me Naruto Irisviel-hime" Naruto said with a sunny and infectious smile, you know, THAT goofy and friendly smile that disarms you.

She nodded "Naruto..." Irisviel said as it rolled out rather naturally "You said you might be able to heal Saber's arm... can you do what you claim?" she asked

"I can... but I will need time alone with her... and a private room, the ritual to do this requires a lot of concentration and I need to be alone with her" Naruto said

Irisviel nodded as her two maids showed him to a rather spacious and ample room.

Saber and Naruto entered.

Naruto then put a punch of papers on the door, privacy seals to be exact, so they are not disturbed. The seals also worked on any electronic bugging system, since they used also electronic stuff back on his world.

"Saber... there is only one way to heal your arm without having to defeat Lancer" Naruto said.

Saber looked at him, there was no sign of lies in him.

"However, seeing that is you, you might have objections to the procedure..." Naruto said looking away a bit, his face flushed a bit.

"As a knight I cannot back myself when I am presented with a solution... speak now then, young knight" Saber said.

Naruto blinked "You consider me a knight?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed, you have the spirit of such... and your swordsmanship is good... you have a valiant heart, however we are veering away from the topic... how is it that we can heal my arm?" she asked

"I will have to give you abundant amounts of prana, more so than what your current master can give, to do so I will transplant my magical circuits into you" Naruto said.

"WHAT! Such a thing would never be done! Not by any sane magus at least" Saber said.

"Don't worry... it won't affect my battle capabilities at all... but to do so I need to be in perfect sync with you" Naruto said as he took his head band off.

"Uh?" Saber said the only intelligent word she could muster. She knew of the procedure he was talking about... it was rather unorthodox... as it required a lot of understanding between the two parties.

In other words...

"your clothes... take them off" Naruto said as he got out a cellphone... he put a bit of music to liven the mood.

**-Warning... Lemon ahead!-**

**BGM: Down to Down Fate/Extra OST CD**

"W-wait a minute! I am a king I will do no such thing" Saber said as her face had a ever so slight blush on her face.

Naruto went down on a knee and gently grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You are... still hung on for what happened to your country... aren't you? You must been so alone, so afraid of doing wrong... striving to become a perfect ruler" Naruto said.

Saber's eyes watered a bit, but she refused to cry.

Naruto knew what buttons to push... Saber is Saber, no matter the time.

"You did good, no one can fault you, you were a good and kind ruler who did all he could for a country that just didn't love you... Arthuria... no one would ever blame you if you wanted to love and be loved... it is a god given right for all humans to be loved" Naruto said.

Saber tried to resist, it was as his words were laced with magic... her defenses where dropping by the minute, it was as if she instinctively knew that she could be safe with him, however her mind was fighting her heart, she refused such a thing. A king must be alone...

That was the way she was... she was a king, a king was removed from the people... she had to be a symbol of hope.

"Saber..." Naruto said as he got close to her... his warm breath on her ear... making her shiver.

"_Could such happiness ever be forgiven?_" she thought as she was undressing.

Naruto then kissed her passionately, his tongue swirling on her... she felt warmth and her mind was going blank due to the pleasure the kiss was giving her.

She was a virgin... she never knew the touch of a man before.

She felt warm... she felt safe, why was this boy, whom she never meet before, made her feel this way... like... like a woman.

Slowly a sweet scent begun to invade the room... it was Naruto who had burn a bit of incense with Saber's favorite scents.

She then laid on the bed... her arms didn't move... her face flushed red, her eyes a little watery but clearly showing signs... 'more... make me feel more'

Naruto did not disappoint.

Lovingly he licked her body... her scent begun to emanate... her exterior barrier was breached by his loving ministrations.

"Saber..." Naruto said lovingly as he crawled over by her side...

"Naruto..." She said as she opened her arms

Naruto let himself go... he whispered into her ear "yes... happiness is not a sin... there is nothing to be forgiven" he said.

She rose her head... her eyes filled with tears.

"I love you" Naruto said as he kissed her.

Her body was warm... he could feel the moistness of her female anatomy on his leg.

"are you ready?" he asked.

Saber nodded.

Naruto slowly penetrated her... she groaned in pain as her eyes filled with tears, she was feeling pain and pleasure at the same time.

Slowly he entered inside her... she grabbed his back... her nails cutting him... however he didn't mind.

After he breached her hymen blood flowed out... Saber panted... her vaginal walls where contracting, making it tighter.

"Shall we continue?" Naruto said... Saber's insides felt so smooth and silky... yet moist and warm.

Saber nodded.

"GAAAH! Haaa... haaa..." Saber moaned, the pain, the pleasure. She panted,

Naruto then nibbled her ear... as he caressed her small breasts... he then suckled on her breasts.

Saber moaned as she felt elated... her mind was blanking out, she panted lustfully at each time Naruto rammed her in... she yelled, unable to contain her own voice.

Naruto kissed her once more... a trail of saliva was still connecting them after they broke from the kiss.

She then saw it... parts of the life of the young boy. The synchronization was working...

The pain that the boy lived, the loneliness, the darkness in him.

The isolation... the way the people treated him.

How he grew... his inner world.

He was so much like herself, however, he was also so different.

Then she saw something else.

A place where he was atop a hill of many swords looking at the setting sun, or was it the raising sun?

Who knew? The boy was in a hill of swords... many of which she could recognize... on top of the hill there where 2 more people, one of them had red hair... he had a face filled with determination... in front of him laid 3 paths... one which was dark and lonely and cold... the man dressed in red had one path, a path that was filled with withered plants and dead trees... smog could be seen in the path as it was littered in a dusty broken road, littered with many blades, his face had a bitterness that only battle could bring, the boy with the orange clothes and the bright yellow hair was standing tall and proud, he looked with a smile at his path, it was full of thorns, however there was a bright light at the end of it, his path looked so familiar to her.

Just then she was buckled back to reality due to the immense feeling in her cervix

The pleasure she was feeling... she moaned... she was in pure ecstasy... her pussy felt good... it was being filled so much so fast.

She panted like a beast would, modesty be damned... this felt so good... she wanted it... no, needed it.

Her vaginal walls then tightened... she was ready to climax. She had a look in her eyes... a looking of longing.

Naruto had learned to read her like a book, he knew what he must do.

With her close to climaxing her did so with her... releasing his prana into her along with his magic circuits.

"GAAH!" Saber yelled as she climaxed, she wrapped her legs around him as she positioned herself in a reverse-cowgirl position as to not let a single drop of his seed spill out.

She passed out... as she saw Naruto smile tenderly at her.

The whole affair had taken at the least 30 minutes... mostly due to Saber, being her first time and all.

She had a small smile, Naruto crawled up to her, he gave her a small kiss on her fore-head.

"Sleep well my adorable lady-king" he said as he removed the seals and went to his private room.

**-Lemon End-**

**With Irisviel and Kiritsugu**

"Irisviel can you see what he did in there?" Kiritsugu asked.

"I am trying, however something is blocking my remote viewing crystal... it's not magical in kind" she said.

"I also found no traces of technology... maybe something psychical? Is he perhaps an ESPer?" Kiritsugu thought.

Naruto then reached the room where they where discussing.

"Sorry, but I am not an ESPer... you got that wrong" he said as he continued to walk by baffling Maiya and Irisviel.

"Maiya, I want you to see if he will do anything that might endanger us, also try to find out if he was true to his word" Kiritsugu ordered his underling.

"hai" she said, with that she left.

"Are you sure such caution is warranted? He is but a child" Irisviel said.

"A child... yet his eyes remind me of what I see every day in the mirror" Kiritsugu said.

"And that is...?" she asked

"Myself" he said. "someone who has seen a lot of pain and suffering"

Maiya went to Saber's room, she laid on her bed content... she noticed her arm, it was unblemished, as if the wound had never existed.

Then the stench of sweat and sex entered his nostrils.

"_He didn't!_..._did he?_" he thought in shock

The scent was all to familiar to her, and the only way he managed to cure the cursed wound baffled her, that mean not only being able to synchronize with her in a spiritual and emotional level, but have enough magic in his reservoir to be left alive.

"_That boy... he is a monster_" she thought in shock.

However Saber had such a happy and carefree smile on her face.

She tsked... she didn't know what to make of the boy anymore.

Chapter End


End file.
